Dejaré de Sangrar
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Esa noche fue maravillosa para ambos adolescentes, fue única y la mejor de todas, porque en ella volvieron a estar juntos para siempre.


El joven Finn, héroe de Ooo, se había sentido fatal desde aquella vez que quedó solo como amigo con la Reina Flama, pero claro, era de suponerse ya que lo había arruinado todo, había arruinado esa relación con la hermosa chica de fuego y lo sabía. Aún recordaba aquel primer y doloroso beso que se dieron, fue algo maravilloso lo que experimentó al hacerlo, claro que no era su primer beso pero aun así cada que lo recordaba lo hacía volar y tocarse sus labios con los dedos mientras se recostaba en la cama. Cabe mencionar que esa adolescente elemental también era la causa de varios sueños húmedos por parte del humano. Así que debía hacer algo al respecto, tenía que actuar para que lo perdonara, lo más triste de esto era que no solo él se decía a sí mismo que lo había arruinado, si no que hasta el Rey Hielo y el Búho Cósmico lo habían hecho.

...

Era una noche lluviosa, el cielo estaba cubierto de obscuras nubes y todo indicaba que una intensa tormenta eléctrica se avecinaba en poco tiempo, era muy extraño ello ya que en Ooo casi no ocurría eso de las lluvias, esa misma tarde casi al caer la noche Finn tuvo que ir a una misión solo ya que su hermano Jake se encontraba de visita con los padres de su esposa… no fue tan malo, quizá así podría olvidar algunas cosas.

* * *

Por otra parte, la Reina Flama se encontraba sola en la sala principal atendiendo un asunto real con respecto a las leyes que regían el reino, ya era muy tarde para estar despierta a esas altas horas de la noche, al darse cuenta del horario mandó amablemente a sus guardias a descansar. Estos obedecieron a la orden y se fueron; todos los ciudadanos y habitantes se encontraban ya también es su respectivo hogar, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué podría molestarla a esas horas de la noche?

Estaba muy exhausta por tanto trabajo, ser reina era una cosa muy difícil para su temprana edad de dieciséis, sin embargo no se quejaba del todo ya que tenía de ayuda a Rol de Canela que por cierto se encontraba haciendo guardia al otro lado del reino. Phoebe resopló, por tanto sueño no encontraba motivo alguno para seguir trabajando ya que al día siguiente casi sería lo mismo, solo se molestó en suspirar y decidió ir por algo de comer, tal vez eso le daría motivación para dormir, al bajar las escaleras escuchó como alguien tocó la puerta desesperadamente y ella se preguntó quién podría ser.

-Extraño…- murmuró por lo bajo, no esperaba a nadie

-¡Princesa Flama! Por favor abre la puerta- suplicaba una voz

-Finn…- musitó y sin pensar abrió la gran puerta

Al hacerlo el joven se desplomó cayendo boca abajo, se encontraba un poco herido y sangrando de la boca.

-¡Finn! ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- preguntó la reina preocupada mientras mantenía distancia para no quemarlo

-Haaa- se quejó- lo que pasa es que… los zombies infestaron los prados malvavisco y pues yo tuve que actuar, al parecer los subestimé y uno que otro terminó hiriéndome, necesito que me ayudes por favor princesa…

-Hoo Finn- musitó la Reina Flama preocupada- espera un segundo

En ese momento sacó algo de un cajón y le entregó a Finn un pequeño frasco el cual contenía un líquido violeta.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el humano mirándolo

-Es una bebida para elementales y no elementales que permite, en caso del elemental reducir o moderar el calor que genera uno mismo, y en caso del no elemental que su cuerpo soporte temperaturas mayores a las resistentes, ahora bebe ¿Sí?

El chico un poco dudoso bebió todo el contenido que tenía aquel frasco y luego de ello la Reina Flama lo ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá sentándolo en él (la bebida había funcionado verdaderamente) después de sentarlo corrió por una venda para cubrir su brazo derecho, por último tomó un poco de alcohol y algodón para disponerse a curar la boca de Finn.

-Ahora… esto va a doler un poco- decía ella mientras se mordía el labio

-¡Auuu!

-Lo lamento ¿Te lastimé mucho?- dijo preocupada

-No es nada princesa, adelante acabemos con esto- le sonrió el chico

Ella asintió con delicadeza y continuó, mientras le limpiaba la herida Finn se tomó la libertad de mirarla y contemplarla con cautela, seguía viéndose realmente bellísima como la noche en que la conoció que por cierto también fue en una noche en la cual llovió un poco, sonrió al recordar ese momento.

La Reina Flama por su parte volteó a verlo y también recordó aquellos días en los que estaban juntos, esas bromas que hacían y como se divertían. Se sonrojó levemente al sentir los labios de Finn en su mano así que únicamente aclaró la garganta saliendo de su trance.

-¿Y dónde está Jake Finn? Es raro que hayas ido tu solo a esa aventura tan peligrosa- habló finalmente

-Hooo jejejeje- rió este sobándose la nuca- lo que pasa es que tuvo que salir con los padre de Lady Arcoíris a cenar y por lo tanto me dijo que se quedaría con ella por esta noche y yo bueno, pues para distraerme decidí salir de aventura, creo que fui muy afortunado al caer en el reino de fuego… no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado cerca

-Ni que lo digas…

Hubo un tiempo después de la ruptura en el cual la Reina Flama había llegado a recordar como era su relación amorosa, llegó a soñar despierta con revivir tan solo un día más esos días de felicidad y pasar sus ratos libres con el humano, volver a sentir su boca con la suya, pero ahora sabía que ya no era posible eso pues su deber como reina exigía mucho y no podía distraerse ahora. Pero volviendo a los sentimientos ¿Y que si le había roto el corazón?, seguro que ya había pensado en perdonarlo y ansiaba volver con él pues esa era la realidad, pero sabía que era mejor mantener eso en secreto.

Finn no se conformaba con tener solo una amistad a largo plazo, quería remediar todo pero no sabía cómo empezar y su hermano no se encontraba con él para apoyarlo, lo que el chico no sabía es que la Reina Flama también se moría por regresar con él, la única diferencia es que ella lo sabía disimular muy a la perfección. Por otra parte el desgaste emocional y físico desmotivaba a la chica para tener ahora una relación con cualquier príncipe o duque… inclusive con Finn.

-Ahora vuelvo no tardo… hem ¿Te ofrezco algo?- preguntó la adolescente

-No muchas gracias princesa- sonrió Finn

-Ok no tardo, ponte cómodo por favor

La chica se fue, al estar a solas el joven se puso a meditar en que es lo que podía hacer o como le podía decir…

-Tienes solo una oportunidad Finn, así que piensa muy bien en lo que vas a decirle y como se lo vas a decir… maldición no se me ocurre nada- recriminó- lo único que quiero es que me perdone y besarla sin miedo alguno, espera un momento, según ella esta bebida que tomé me hará más resistente al fuego, así que a lo mejor no me mataría si llegara a besarla jeje- sonrío

Con la Reina Flama…

-Huff, tranquila, tranquila… todo va a estar bien, ¡No! no es cierto- dijo mientras sus nervios la invadían- ¿Esto está pasando realmente?, pero él no tiene tiempo para ello además. Hay no seguro que con lo último que le dije de quedar como amigo me odia, espero que no sea así si no olvídate de que se disculpe y te pida otra oportunidad… haaa lo malo es que con los asuntos reales no puedo hacer nada… mmm espero que con el tiempo todo se pueda solucionar- decía pasando ambas manos por su cara

Después de mirarse en el espejo detenidamente unos segundos la Reina Flama llegó con una bebida extraña y se sentó a un lado para seguir conversando.

-¿Cómo va todo princesa?- preguntó el chico con ansias

-Bien, bueno supongo… es un poco difícil ser reina pero no me quejo, alguien tiene que hacer ese trabajo ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Se podría decir también lo mismo, he dejado atrás a las chicas para dedicarme a mí mismo, si estoy ejercitándome, he cambiado… y creo que soy mejor persona que antes… estoy solo y no estoy saliendo con nadie por el momento- recalcó

Ella rodó los ojos pues ya antes había escuchado algo como eso, Finn pudo notar su molestia al abrir la boca.

-Solo decía jejeje, sabes que es broma- dijo sobándose la nuca

-No te preocupes Finn, está bien

Afuera, la lluvia golpeaba suavemente todo lo que estaba a su alcance; el olor del fuego era una de las pocas cosas que Finn disfrutaba desde que se había hecho novio de la princesa que ahora era más bien reina, pero no del todo para él… no se acostumbraba a llamarla reina aún.

-Estoy segura de que sabrás salir adelante

Aunque disimulaba le encantaba estar cerca de Finn, se sentía segura y querida. Aunque poco a poco quería empezar a ser querida de la forma anterior en que Finn la quería.

-Ahhh- balbuceó un poco el chico- s-siempre me ha llamado la atención tu cabello, ¿Cómo haces para peinártelo?

Finn sonaba concentrado mientras se atrevía a tocar su cabello y al hacerlo sintió apenas y tibieza en sus manos, le agradó la nueva sensación que estaba sintiendo. Phoebe sonrió.

-Te mostraré como…- decía separándose un poco de él

-Genial

-Mira, tienes que cincharlo de esta manera para que la flama se mantenga erguida, la verdad es casi innecesario hacer este tipo de cosas pero en verdad me agrada hacerlo

Con sus manos en el cabello de su "amigo" Phoebe sintió como mariposas en el estómago, se sintió un poco extraña por eso.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos sonriendo tímidamente, ella intentó retirarse un poco pero Finn la detuvo al tomarla de su cintura suavemente obligándola a seguir mirando sus ojos.

Y entonces… algo mágico y extraño sucedió esa noche, nadie sabe cómo pasó, ni quien comenzó, pero de un momento a otro sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse cerrando los párpados, tanto fue el deseo de Finn que su labio ya no le dolía por la herida.

Para los dos era una experiencia maravillosa, después de tanto tiempo ambos volvían a sentir los labios del otro, cada uno había esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo y ahora que lo estaban haciendo sus más profundos anhelos por fin se habían cumplido. Por fin estaban saciando ese deseo que con tanto afán habían ocultado durante todo ese tiempo; por fin había llegado el momento en el que sus más íntimas fantasías se hacían realidad.

Pero algo en la cabeza de la Reina Flama decía que tenía que detener eso, terminarían arruinando su amistad de por vida y ahora ni noviazgo ni amistad tendrían, pero otra cosa le decía:

"-_Sigue… esto era lo que querías desde que terminaron, aprovéchalo ahora que lo tienes en tus manos."_

Al final su parte razonable fue la que ganó y terminó dándole una patada fuerte en el tobillo a Finn, el solo se separó de ella pegando un quejido de dolor.

-¡Princesa! ¿Pero qué rayos haces? ¡Eso dolió!- decía tomándose de su tobillo mientras saltaba con el otro pie

-¡Lo siento mucho! Bueno, en realidad no. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡No puedes venir a mi reino y besarme así como se te dé la gana Finn! ¡Por el respeto que le tengo a mi padre, ahora solo somos amigos!- protestó Phoebe levantándose de donde estaba y mirando a Finn severamente

-Vaya, si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar de esa manera no te hubiera besado. ¿Tan mal estuve?- el chico intentó quitarle algo de densidad al asunto, cosa que se le dio muy mal

-No… no se trata de que si estuviste mal o no, esto podría arruinar nuestra amistad, Finn ya no soy tu novia… nuestra amistad es lo único que nos une y la verdad yo no quiero perderte- la adolescente sonaba como si estuviera teniendo una gran lucha interna

-Por un beso no íbamos a perder nada, pero bueno, te entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer. Haremos de cuenta como si esto nunca hubiera pasado y seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Te parece?- Finn suspiró observando como todos sus sueños de regresar con ella se iban al diablo

Pero en menos de un segundo la Reina Flama se abalanzó sobre de él y volvió a besarlo. Definitivamente había perdido la cordura que le quedaba, necesitaba volver a sentir el calor que le proporcionaban los dulces labios del humano y la sensación de su cuerpo junto al de ella. Finn apretó más contra sí mientras le acariciaba la espalda, después se separó un poco sin soltarla.

-¿No acabas de decir que no querías que esto volviera a pasar?- le susurró entre confundido y emocionado

-Ah, solo cállate y sigue besándome antes de que me arrepienta- dijo la Reina Flama quien parecía otra persona en ese momento

-Bueno las órdenes del rey se respetan- habló Finn sonriendo de medio lado

Volvieron a besarse esta vez más profundizado el beso, sin embargo esta vez fue Finn quien tuvo que separarse al sentir que el cuerpo de su princesa le empezaba a quemar poco a poco.

-Pri… princesa- dijo hablando entre dientes justo en el momento en que Phoebe se le acercaba para abrazarlo

-Dime, guapo…

-Necesito que por favor me des un poco más de ese líquido que me diste hace un rato porque el efecto está desapareciendo- dijo separándola un poco de él

Ella al notarlo corrió a una sala extraña para ir por un poco más de esa bebida para elementales. Tomó un frasco y se puso a pensar en lo que recién había hecho… ¿Qué diablos hacían besándose? No podía dejar que eso pasara de nuevo de ninguna manera, suspiró tomándose de la cabeza lentamente y salió en dirección a Finn.

-Toma… bébelo… siento haberte abrazado tan fuerte

-No te preocupes princesa- dijo sonriendo deformemente por el ardor en su cuerpo- pero bueno creo que ya es momento de que me ande retirando- dijo algo nervioso

-Espera Finn, no te puedes ir ahora con esta tormenta que está cayendo, además aún sigues un poco herido y debes descansar

-Ouu… es que no quiero ser una molestia princesa

-No es ninguna molestia Finn, descuida… puedes usar una de las habitaciones del reino y mañana por la mañana estarás mejor

-Valla pues muchas gracias

La Reina Flama solo asintió sin poder sacar de su mente lo que había pasado, como ya era muy tarde ambos decidieron ir a dormir de una buena vez.

…

A la mañana siguiente los dos adolescentes se levantaron ojerosos, ninguno pudo dormir pensado en esos besos, en lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y en que no pasó absolutamente nada. También se preguntaban cómo sería todo a partir de ahora, y aunque habían acordado de quedar como amigos esos besos tan dulces eran frustrantes que lo habían cambiado todo.

La Reina Flama se levantó temprano y ordenó al Rol de Canela hacer guardia con su cachorro de fuego, esta vez la joven decidió usar un vestido hermoso sin mangas, bajó para comer algo y por suerte Finn aún no se había levantado… agradecía eso.

Finn por su parte había encontrado en el cuarto donde se encontraba más de esos frascos con aquella misteriosa bebida y sin pensarlo se tomó dos a la vez, ya se sentía mejor que la noche anterior, pero seguía pensando en ella, no podía evitarlo, la seguía amando y se maldecía por haberla hecho pelear con el Rey Hielo por que por ello su relación se fue a la borda.

-¿Por qué hice eso? Soy un majo, gilipollas y acojonado- se decía a si mismo

Se levantó de la cama con algo de miedo y bajó al comedor para de esa manera encontrarse con ella. Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días princesa

-Hola Finn buenos días ¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo

-No muchas gracias- dijo el joven llegando hasta ella

En ese momento una débil lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo.

-Ok… ¿Y cómo dormiste?- preguntó tratando de que todo volviera a ser como antes

-Bien… "_en realidad no pude pegar un ojo pensando en ti"-_ pensó esto al final

-Me alegro- fue la respuesta de ella- por favor al menos déjame ofrecerte algo que puedas tomar ahora que estas un tiempo inmune del fuego

-De acuerdo supongo que podría, quisiera un poco de esa jarra que se ve singular

-Claro, puedes servirte a tu gusto- dijo señalándola mientras sonreía

Finn caminó hasta ella y sin querer rozó a la chica al pasar, quería besarla y abrazarla, pero se contuvo, se sirvió del extraño líquido y fue a sentarse a la sala común sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Tonto Finn, eres un tonto, solo dile, no… no puedo…- se regañó a sí mismo en voz baja molesto con el destino

-¿Decías algo Finn?- preguntó ella entrando a la sala común

-No nada princesa, todo está bien- dijo algo nervioso

Ella sonrió levemente y Finn sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora profesando su amor hacia ella, incluso llegó a temblar levemente; el humano tenía ganas de pedirle perdón por lo que había pasado pero no sabía cómo comenzar, deseaba que ella le diera otra oportunidad y comenzar de nuevo, de cero, quería apoyarla en los asuntos del reino de fuego y verla tan siquiera cada que se pudiera pero volver a estar a su lado.

-Finn…- suspiró Phoebe- mira, acerca de lo de anoche pues creo que lo lamento mucho, es decir, fue culpa de los dos, pero…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que unos atrevidos labios la atacaron besándola con algo más que simple deseo.

Los instintos heroicos y aventureros de Finn le habían ganado al ver el tierno sonrojo de su princesa, no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más, la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

Finn tuvo miedo de que lo rechazaran o de que le hubiera golpeado la mejilla como cuando se conocieron, pero no fue así… de hecho la chica parecía complacida con ese beso. Ambos habían caído sobre el brazo del sillón de lava y piedra, ella sobre él, la Reina Flama sin dejar de besarlo quitó su gorro para acariciar su recién y un poco alargado cabello dorado del humano.

Después de separarse por falta de aire ambos dejaron sus frentes juntas sin abrir los ojos. Su princesa sonreía, no se sentía culpable ni se sentía mal, pero ahora tenía una pequeña duda, y eso era saber si lo que hacía era correcto.

-Princesa Flama, sé que lo arruiné en un pasado y estoy muy arrepentido por lo que hice pero mi amor por ti es mucho que me atrevo a pedirte que vuelvas a ser mi novia- dijo el humano un tanto nervioso

Esas simples palabras la paralizaron completamente. Su mente se quedó estática por unos segundos y luego se quedó pensativa ante eso.

-Finn yo… no sé qué decir… es que, lo que pasa es que, mi reino…

-Lo sé, pero no es molestia alguna, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy con lo que hice princesa, no me importa verte cada mil años si voy a volver a estar contigo, ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos de nuevo?- dijo sonriendo

-Yo… no, no sé qué decir…- dijo titubeando

-Di que aceptas princesa, no puedo olvidarte, eres la causa de mi insomnio, te amo y sí, me sigues gustando como el primer día en que te vi… y solo quiero besarte y sentarme en el sofá y jugar Beemo contigo, princesa… ¿Aceptas ser la luz en mi obscuridad?

Phoebe sonrió al tiempo en que un suspiro ahogado salía de ella, se movió y quedó sentada de lado sobre las piernas de Finn, esta vez mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Si Finn… quiero volver a intentarlo- dijo en un susurro

Ambos se dieron un par de besos y quedaron abrazados compartiendo su calor. Estaban felices, al fin sus sentimientos salían a flote y más porque ambos seguían queriéndose muy en el fondo del otro, sí, definitivamente eso era real, ahora Finn le podía seguir preguntando a su hermano sobre la escalera de las citas y eso era algo que le agradaba y le emocionaba.

Quería salir con Phoebe tomándola de la mano y gritar a todo Ooo que se pertenecían el uno al otro, que habían regresado y que esta vez nada ni nadie los iba a separar jamás.

Finn estaba decidido a demostrarle su infinito amor sin restricción alguna, respetándola, amándola, anteponiéndola y siendo totalmente sincero. Esos besos de la noche anterior fueron lo que lo motivó y lo que lo inspiró para atreverse a hacer lo que hizo, todo valió la pena, quería que ese amor perdurara hasta el final de todo Ooo.

Finn casi se golpeó a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba demasiado cursi, incluso se maldijo mentalmente por ello.

-¡Los asuntos reales!- gritó la joven elemental- espera amor tengo que entregar algo al Conde Fuego no tardo ni un minuto- dijo dándole en el proceso un leve beso

Finn bufó algo resignado al sentir sus piernas un poco tibias después de que su novia se levantó, solo se recostó en el sillón esperando a su novia.

Cuando la Reina Flama llegó, volvió al lado de Finn, lo agarró de la mano y se acurrucaron juntos a escuchar la lluvia caer. Era una escena más o menos como ese tipo de películas cursis, solo que sin ese sentimiento de que todo iba a ser perfecto para siempre por los asuntos reales o las aventuras. Pero estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo porque su amor era real, iban juntos a superar todos los inconvenientes que se les presentaran, e iban a lograr ser completamente felices, sabían que tarde o temprano habría problemas.

Pero por ahora, todo iba bien… se tenían el uno al otro y nada más importaba.


End file.
